Pretty Little Vampires
by whitegloveslappin
Summary: After the whole James fiasco, the Cullen clan starts recieveng mysterious texts from someone who goes by 'A'. Who is 'A', and how do they know the Cullens are vampires? Kinda like Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Set in the beginning of New Moon, before Bella's B-day.**

Bella Swan couldn't be happier. Her vampire boyfriend, had picked her up to go to Forks High this morning. His bronze hair sparkled in the artificial light that illuminated the hall. Edward chuckled when he saw her ogling him.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." Edward said, his velvety voice surrounding Bella.

Bella laughed, her brilliantly white teeth shining as she playfully punched him. Edward smiled, leaning down and kissing her chastely on the lip, making a trail of equally chaste kisses down her neck. It had gotten easier for him to be around her blood ever since he sucked James's venom out.

_School's been weird ever since you showed up. Edward Cullen's finnaly found someone to __**sink**__ his teeth into. Get it? Of course you do._

_~A_


	2. Jasper Loves To Slurp

**A/N Place your bets on who A is in the review section. P.S. In my story, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper are in the same grade as Bella.**

The Cullens gathered at the lunch table, all preparing for the huge news that Bella had texted them about. Even after five months of being around the vampires, Bella still felt quite inadequate being around such beautiful people. It was like being that painting of the dogs playing poker surrounded by Mona Lisa's.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, gritting his teeth and clenching his teeth. He still hadn't gotten used to being around the smell of blood.

"Well, I kind of, well, sort of, 'revampires!" Bella rambled, obviously hoping they wouldn't catch on.

"What!" The vampires shouted, drawing massive attention to there table. They all heard the ringing of their phones, signaling a text message.

_Careful Bella, you wouldn't want to interrupt Jasper slurping on that soda. We __**all **__know how much Jasper loves to slurp._

_~A_

"We're going home," Edward said, with an air of power, "I'll text dad to meet us at home for a family meeting."

They all hopped into the Volvo a sped off.

* * *

_Uh-Oh, looks like I'm causing some trouble for our favorite vampires. Things are heating up fast, and this time Forks is gonna burn_

_~A_

_P.S. I just love reviews._


	3. And I'm Hunting

**A/N Please read and review! Reviews are a writers greatest motivation.**

The family met in the dining room, each of them evenly spaced across from each other.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Carlisle asked, his sparkly white teeth shimerring.

"We could block all unknown callers from our phones." Esme suggested, and Carlisle agreed. It started to rain, and Emmett suggested they play baseball. The whole family agreed, and they drove the jeep up to the pitch. Emmett was first to bat, sending the ball at least twenty miles out, the ball was-of course-caught by Edward, but Emmett made it to first base before Edward could tag him. Bella's ears rang for at least half an hour after the first hit. Esme stood by her side, lifting up an umbrella so Bella wouldn't get cold in the freezing rain.

Even through the thunder and the game, the entire family heard several gunshots ring through the clearing, and Alice went to investigate.

"Guys, you should probably see this." She said, her singsong voice sounding somewhat ominous.

So, the rest of the group went to join Alice. There, carved into the huge oak tree was:

_Careful Cullens, it's open season on liars, and I'm hunting._

Under that, spelled out in ten, evenly spaced bullet holes, was the letter _A. _Edward grabbed Bella's arm, yanking her and moving rapidly towards the car.

"What are you doing?" Bella shouted indignantly.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? _A _knew those bullets couldn't harm us, but they sure as hell could harm you!" Edward shouted back, his cold breath sending shivers up Bella's spine.

"Someone is just trying to mess with our heads, now let's go to your house to decide what we are going to do!" Bella screamed, causing Edward to hug her. So then Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper piled into Emmett's Jeep while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice piled into Rosalie's prized Mercedes.

They all pulled into the driveway and looked at their house in horror. The glass wall had been broken into a million little pieces that now sprinkled the ground. What was left of the house was covered in toilet paper, which would be hard to get off due to the rain. When they entered, they all saw it, written on Edwards prized antique piano:

_You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?_

_~A_


End file.
